hive_of_the_unknown_existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Stat Effects (GellyPop)
Note: May be used in different type of game genres. General Elements * Physical * Fire * Water * Earth * Air * Nature * Poison * Electric * Ice * Metal * Light * Dark Positive Regen Causes the player to slowly regain health. Strength Increases player health and attack stats. Morale Prevents the player from instantly being knocked down when having 50% health or higher. Evasion Increases player movement and gives higher chance to evade an enemy attack. Endurance Allows the player to do the same attack twice in a turn. Invincibility Prevents any damage done to the player. Mirror Reflects all magic attacks done to the player. Flight Allows higher chance to evade an enemy attack. Also prevents melee-ground units to hit the player. Lifesteal Receives slight health points from a portion of damage done to the enemy. Spiky Deals slight Physical damage to attackers. Fortify Increases player defense. Purify Prevents most negative stats to inflict the player. Removed if prevented a negative stat. Nightwatch Prevents player to be inflicted with Sleep stat. Immolation Deals slight Fire damage to attackers. Negative Burn Sets the player on fire, depleting health until death. Heals instead if main element held is Fire. Can be removed with Water attacks. Poison Poisons the player, slowly depleting its health until only 1 health point is left. Heals instead if main element held is Poison. Paralyzed Stuns the player. Sleep Stuns the player, but can become active again when hit by physical attacks. Cannot be cured with Purify stat. Bleed Causes the player to deplete health slowly until death. Also weakens stats. Confusion Causes the player to be confused who will attack. Chances that it may attack itself or its teammates. Weaken Decreases player stats. Wet Causes player to receive higher damage from electric attacks. Increases movement, attack speed and defense if main element held is Water. Can be removed with Fire attacks. Cannot be cured with Purify stat. Frozen Freezes the player. Inflicts Slowed instead if main element held is Ice. Can be removed with physical attacks. Trapped Prevents the player to dodge any attack. Chances of missed enemy attacks may still happen. Curse Prevents the player to hit any enemy. Slowed Decreases player movement. Doom Causes instant death to player when countdown reaches to zero. Does slight damage instead if main element held is Dark. Virus Causes the player to deplete health until death. Also weakens stats gradually. Prevents Morale to block instant death attacks. Chilled Sometimes causes the player to not attack. Also lowers stats. Cannot be inflicted if main element held is Ice. Stagger Increases the chance that hitting the player causes critical damage. Undeath Causes the player to deplete health slowly. If the player died while under this effect, the player will return to battle with lower stats, but now part to the one who inflicted the effect, and changes the player's main element to Dark. Neutral Berserk Increases player stats but prevents them from being controlled. Minimized Turns the player small, enabling to dodge attacks with higher chance, but leaves most stats lowered. Charging Makes a devastating damage after the next turn/few seconds, but leaves the player defenseless on current turn. Focus Locks the player to attack a single enemy, without able to change targets, unless doing support. Banished Makes a player invulnerable from physical attacks, but leaves the player unable to do normal attacks too, enabling only the use of magics. Panic Increases player movement speed, but decreases defense stats. HOTUE Trading Card Game Based on Gelly's attempt to create a card game using the Hive universe. New status effects hidden in a secret document of mine. Positive Regen * “Suddenly you feel that your condition is getting better.” * Heals 1 health point to the affected entity every time the player’s turn ends. Higher stacks cause more healing. Strengthen * “Become STRONGER.” * Increases the affected entity’s dealt damage by 1 point with its attacks. Wears out if Weaken is inflicted. Higher stacks further increase dealt damage. WIP...